Rif (Abd el-Krim)
The Republic of the Rif led by Abd el-Krim is a custom civilization by PorkBean, and is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Rif The Republic of the Rif (Tagduda n Arrif), officially The Confederal Republic of the Tribes of the Rif, was a a short-lived republic in northern Morocco that existed between 1921 and 1926. It was established in September 1921 during the Rif Conflict, when the people of the Rif Mountains revolted and declared their independence from both colonial Spanish forces and those of the Moroccan sultan, Yusef. The country had a capital city in Ajdir, minted its own currency, and held its independence day on the 18th of September. The Berber state was able to resist Spanish and French incursions into Morocco and the mountainous Maghreb, but tribal alliances were strained at best and the republic often turned to infighting. Abd el-Krim Abd el-Krim was a Rifian teacher, judge and politician who led a large-scale revolt against European occupation in the 1920s. Born in Ajdir in 1882, el-Krim received a traditional education at a mosque school in Adjir before entering Spanish education with his brother. Before and during the First World War he worked variously as a translator, teacher, journalist and Chief Qadi for Melilla, where he gained a reputation for his intellect and discretion. He was briefly arrested for anticolonial activities by the Spanish and upon returning to his home in Adjir in 1919, was alarmed by the prescence of Spanish troops on the streets. A year later he began a war of rebellion against Spanish incursions, intending to unite the tribes of the Rif into a single "Republic of the Rif". He proved an excellent guerilla commander, particularly at the Battle of Annual, where a force of 3,000 Rifians successfully withstood an attack by more than 20,000 Spaniards. Abd el-Krim's legacy and guerrilla tactics influenced later well-known rebels such as Ho Chi Minh, Mao Zedong, and Che Guevara. Dawn of Man Salutations, Abd el-Krim, great leader of the Rifian people! In your early days as a judge and military affairs officer you gained a reputation for intelligence, efficiency and discretion, earning the respect of Moroccan and European peers alike. When the time came to cast off the shackles of Spanish subjugation, it was your expert command that led the Rifians to overwhelming early victories against your oppressors, establishing your legacy as a master and pioneer of guerilla warfare. Great President of the Republic, the people of the Rif once again need your wise and prescise leadership. Can you defy expectations and bring the mountain regions to greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hello. I'm Abd el-Krim, of the Republic of the Rif. We're fighting for our independence against those that would make us their subjects. Introduction: You're in the Rif mountains. I am Abd el-Krim, President of this Republic. Be warned, we will fiercely resist any incursion into our lands. Introduction: Are you a friend to liberty, or another colonial oppressor? I am Abd el-Krim, and the Republic of the Rif stands against tyranny. Defeat: We are defeated. I'll not return to this land until you are roundly driven out. Defeat: I accept my exile, however; I will continue my campaign against this occupation for the remainder of my life. Unique Attributes Note: Rif's Cavalry units use 3D graphics from Morocco's Berber Cavalry unique unit. Strategy Rif is a fairly straightforward military civ, slightly more geared towards a defensive posture that can safely pursue any victory type. Rif has two unique features that persist throughout the game - the first is their Unique Ability, The Disaster of Annual. This ability grants Rif's close-combat units the ability to push back enemies through combat, as long as they are within two tiles of a Mountain within Rif territory. Keep in mind that only the Mountain needs to be within friendly territory, not the unit, giving Rif an effective zone of control around its mountainous terrain. Settle close to Mountains to take full advantage of this bonus, and position strong units close to choke points where they can push back invading armies. Rif's second persistent bonus is their Unique Great Person, the Qaid. When Rif is at war, the difference between the number of Rif's Qaids and the number Great Generals that the enemy has is converted into unhappiness for the enemy civ's population! Each Qaid more that Rif has produces 3% extra unhappiness for the enemy, up to a maximum of 15%. Keep your Qaids around and don't turn them into Citadels, because as long as you have five more than your enemy has Great Generals you can have a severe impact on their stability. As a side, the Qaid also inhibits the movement of nearby enemy Great Generals by one - making them easier to take out, and thus increase the difference and unhappiness penalty. Rif's final unique feature is the Paco, a unique and very different replacement for the Gatling Gun. Pacos are guerilla sniper units with extra sight and 3 range, two more than the base unit. They have a devastatingly high Ranged Strength, higher even than the Machine Gun, however; they can only truly make use of this power at max range, as they suffer a -50% Ranged Strength penalty from enemies within two tiles and a crippling -90% from adjacent enemies. Pacos are therefore best placed on isolated Hills tiles with a wide field of view in anticipation of an attack, where they can pick off advancing units and quickly withdraw. They are poor at attacking cities despite their high attack range, so that should be left to contemporary Artillery. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now plugging in their amps and practicing your riffs. I worry they may have misunderstood the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * Bernie14: 3D Unit Graphics * grant: Cartograph & civ icon * DuskJockey: Civ icon Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:PorkBean Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Morocco Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions